Collared
by mischiefinjanuary
Summary: Ker'ias, a disciplined sul'dam of the Seanchan empire, finds her morals and integrity shaken by the attentions of her newly acquired damane. Kirenth, a defiant Accepted of the White Tower, becomes determined to break the will of her leash holder. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The perspectives of the two characters shall mark each chapter. The chapters will alternate between the their individual points of view.**_

_**Concepts, ideas, and characters (with the exception of original characters created for this fanfiction) are the creation and property of Robert Jordan and this story is loosely based off of his brilliant Wheel of Time series. He did such a thorough job of painting the Wheel of Time fantasy and this story will bear some inaccuracies as a consequence. **_

_**This chapter is written from Ker'ias' perspective.**_

A warm wind lifted the fringe of palms that surrounded the small balcony and Ker'ias sighed softly. The day was beautiful for these strange lands, but she couldn't help but miss her homeland. She was Seanchan, and being here far from home on these shores where marath'damane roamed freely made her homesick and uncomfortable. She regarded the silver leash that lay on the table before her and sighed once more. She was a sul'dam without a damane, a woman who served gratefully but had no way to do service.

She sipped her Kaf and smiled at the taste of home, closing her eyes to the sun that beat gently against her through the sparse trees they called palms. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a severe bun, and ice blue eyes were hidden by soft petal lids and long, thick black lashes. She had been considered for the empress's harem, but her talents as a sul'dam outweighed any personal interest the empress, may she live forever, had in her.

Ker'ias rose, smoothing her blue skirts that came just short of her ankle boots and patting her hair. She headed towards the damane barracks, checking the treats she had in her pockets. They had recently caught several marath'damane, and she was worried they wouldn't survive the adjustment to the leash. As she entered she straightened her back and the red panels with the forked silver lightning bolts on her dress. She always wished to appear as though she weren't less because she didn't have a damane on the end of her leash.

"Good afternoon, Ker'ias. Here for a turn at the leash?"

"Yes, Shai."

"Don't feed them too many treats today, Ker'ias. They are hard enough to control as it is without you treating them for their horrible actions."

Ker'ias sniffed and continued up the stairs. As she rose up the levels, she could hear the laughter and gentle voices of the Seanchan damane and sul'dam change to the weeping and wails of the captured marath'damane. She tsked as she approached and quickly snapped the bracelet of her leash over her right wrist. She barely contained the eagerness from her expression as she approached the rooms.

"Ker'ias," a voice called from behind and she turned with a sigh. "You are needed in the courtyard. The soldiers have heard of a group of traveling marath'damane nearby across the border in the place they call Arad Doman. You are to accompany them."

Ker'ias felt her heart catch in her throat and her eyes shone with happiness. Kel'neri, her sister, smiled as she took Ker'ias' hands.

"I will leave at once."

"It will be good to have you wearing the bracelet again."

She rushed as quickly as was seemly down the steps and to her quarters, quickly grabbing and packing what she would need into a small bag. She walked into the courtyard her heart pounding with excitement and gave a small nod to the captain in charge. He bowed low to her and his men followed example. She joined a small group of sul'dam whose eyes shone as eagerly as her own.

"It is an honor to have you among the sul'dam accompanying us, Ker'ias," the Captain's voice boomed softly, the low timbre of his tone ringing gently across the gathered group. She had known Berrand since they were children and she smiled briefly at him. He hadn't overstepped any bounds, but called her by name was tempting the barrier.

"Thank you, Captain. You have had my Mystir saddled?"

"Yes." He motioned and a young soldier with eyes that were older than her father's led her stallion to her who high-stepped and fought the bit. Under her hand he calmed and she could feel the admiring eyes upon her. She had always been the only one allowed to ride Mystir since they caught him upon these shores. Her secret she would never tell anyone was that she used gentleness and understanding to break him to her just as she would use on her marath'damane.

They mounted and after several orders given to the soldiers began to head out with the sul'dam in the middle. She couldn't stifle the excitement that bubbled inside of her, and she kept telling herself that she once she got her leash on a marath'damane she would be different than a lot of the sul'dam she saw. She would lavish praise and treats and in return would be given obedience and honor. Her thoughts drifted away as she rode, her mind daydreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Concepts, ideas, and characters (with the exception of original characters created for this fanfiction) are the creation and property of Robert Jordan and this story is loosely based off of his brilliant Wheel of Time series. He did such a thorough job of painting the Wheel of Time fantasy and this story will bear some inaccuracies as a consequence. **_

_**This chapter is written from Kirenth's perspective.**_

A yawn blossomed deep in Kirenth's lungs, threatening to crawl up her throat and pry apart her lips in a weary complaint. She quickly concealed the movement by bending in the saddle to smooth her steed's snared mane. As she straightened, her green eyes glided over the riding women with the guileless mask of an Accepted cloaking her intentions.

Tyrain, a skilled healer of the yellow ajah, barely registered that she rode beside her and studied the sinking sun in the horizon with a steady gaze. Richelle, a quick tempered green sister, regarded her with the same interest she would give a tree or rock until she required some task fulfilled. Kirenth nearly rolled her eyes, exasperated with the demanding woman, but suppressed the desire. Though she might not witness the action, the green possessed too many warders scattered around them in tight formation to risk the indulgence.

She suspected Richelle had joined the green to keep a company of warders to act as servants for the tasks of stirring tea or fetching small belongings from her quarters. Kirenth nearly sniggered at the image of one of Richelle's broad shouldered men hunkering over a steaming pot of hot tea or smoothing the wrinkles from his Aes Sedai's riding dress. Glancing slightly to her right, the warder beside her had not seemed to notice the brief smile that danced across her lips, but warders seldom missed any action however small.

The Tower had a time with her as a novice trying to smooth her sassy tongue and obstinate nature, but she had been rewarded with privilege when she had learned to smother her disposition beneath wide, innocent eyes and a calm expression. When she had first received the summons to accompany a small emissary to Arad Doman she had been ecstatic to accompany her Aes Sedai instructors to her homeland, but after a fortnight of waiting on the women when they weren't riding into the bounds of its cities, she was half eager to be back in the Tower.

Her feet and back ached from standing or stooping over the sisters' tea and her patience was beginning to wear thin. Blight, perhaps if she overstepped her bounds they _would_ send her back to the Tower. She would be promptly led through a gateway to Tar Valon, paddled by the Mistress of Novices and over with this business of servitude within hours.

She received lessons from both Richelle and Tyrain and the women seemed to possess a subtle rivalry as to which ajah she would rise to upon obtaining the shall, each believing that her talents would suit their own. Despite Kirenth's carefully staged hints after days of apparent inactivity, save for the riding, there had been little in the training of the One Power and more in the arts of servitude. Kirenth began to wonder if her privilege of accompanying the emissary had been gifted to her as a penance in disguise.

A small frown shadowed her features and she could not recall earning such a punishment. She had been snippy on occasion with the reds and had even captured the temper of a white sister, which was no small feat for any Accepted. The Mistress of Novices had tended to her transgressions immediately and the motherly faced Aes Sedai did not have a reputation for carrying a penance beyond its term. The Amyrlin would not offend the Mistress of Novices by implying that her duties had been inadequate either. When the Amyrlin called, kings and queens bowed, but the Mistress of Novices very clearly thought of the Accepted and novices as _her_ flock and inevitably gained the Amyrlin's ear on such matters that concerned her.

Kirenth smoothed her palms down her white Accepted dress, the banded him swaying gently in her horse's trot. She had not been issued a penance, the Accepted told herself sternly, gaze flowing over the two women in an attempt to detect the smallest crack or ripple in their serene faces. Arad Doman was her homeland before the spark had been discovered kindling within her and the two sisters had adopted her as their student in the One Power. She accompanied them to continue her studies uninterrupted and to act as a familiar presence among her country's rich culture. That was all there was to the matter.

The explanation sounded weak among her own thoughts and she could not puzzle out as to why to full sisters would need a guide among Arad Doman unless they intended to use her heritage to some advantage. Alsalam Saeed Almadar was the reigning king of the Domani and her uncle, though he had forgotten about his niece in the current state of affairs since her departure for the Tower. The mother of her mother had been on the Council of Merchants and had secured a seat for her daughter before passing of age in her sleep. The throne of Arad Doman was not inherited as it was in Andor and instead elected by the Council. Kirenth's stomach lurched and her heart sank in her chest. She closed her eyes to still her breath and maintain an aura of composure among the other women. Light send that the Tower did not wish to seat her on the throne as they had Elayne Trakand.

She felt the weave before twisting to see a gateway tear through the fabric of reality and open into the air at their flank. Saidar glowed around her, embracing the Power sharpened her senses and she could see the blades of grass behind the gateway, motes of pollen stirring on the wind. Lightning fell from the cloudless sky, blinding her in its flash, and earth lifted into the air. Richelle had already reared her stallion to to face the gateway and the power of Saidar illuminated her. She wove thick cords of fire and air as her warders glided into a defensive position around their Aes Sedai.

Women led on silver chains spilled from the gateway, quickly overcoming the nearest warders with invisible bonds of air. Kirenth prepared a weave to aid the sister, glimpsing Tyrain in the corner of her gaze opening a gateway for them to retreat into if they could manage to hold the channelers long enough. She abandoned the weave as one of the collared women prepared a familiar threat of spirit which would shield one of them from touching saidar. As the women tried to settle the threads of spirit around Richelle and cease her channeling, Kirenth sliced the threads before they could knit around her. Another woman attempted to push the weave around Tyrain and she quickly unraveled the bonds before the yellow became shielded for more than the span of a heartbeat.

Her horse reared, spilling her unto the hard earth in its wild frenzy as dirt and rock pelted down on her from a strike of lightning. Distantly, she was aware that the lightning had not succeeded in hitting them, but was instead herding her and the Aes Sedai into a tight circle. She scrambled to her feet, pushing platinum tresses from her eyes and resumed slicing and severing the threads the weaves the channeler's attempted to settle around them. She divided her attention between maintaining their contact with saidar and forcing an opening for them to flee into Tyrain's gateway. She would not arrive at the White Tower under the shame of having abandoned her tutors and comrades in a time of turmoil.

A throat wrenching scream broke across the skirmish and saidar ceased to envelope Tyrain. She had not felt a weave being directed at the woman and the meaning of the silver collar around the yellow sister's neck registered in her lessons behind the Shining Walls. Tyrain fell to the ground twisting in agony though no weave touched her and the woman cradling the silver chain possessively laid not a finger on her. Kirenth drank in the One Power, breathed in its essence and let it flood through her. Embracing saidar, she crafted fire from the air as Richelle abruptly ceased weaving and called lightning from the clear blue sky. She hurled the earth beneath the damane and sul'dam's feet, but it never seemed to reach them. The lightning she commanded would end in a blinding streak a span before reaching the ground and her fire never connected with its intended target.

Sickeningly, cold metal clasped around her throat and the saidar drained from her as her weaves collapsed. She half sobbed, half screamed and followed the length of chain to that of the Seanchan woman wearing the bracelet. Twisting her fingers around the silver leash, she pulled the woman in and launched at her. Snarling with rage and sobbing with fury, she brought them both to the ground and pain enveloped her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Concepts, ideas, and characters (with the exception of original characters created for this fanfiction) are the creation and property of Robert Jordan and this story is loosely based off of his brilliant Wheel of Time series. He did such a thorough job of painting the Wheel of Time fantasy and this story will bear some inaccuracies as a consequence. **_

_**This chapter is written from Ker'ias' perspective**_.

As the collar closed around the marath'damane's neck, Ker'ias sighed deeply as the connection tightened and cut the flow of power. She didn't have time to feel much more than that as she was hurled to the ground by the shorter woman tackling her. She quickly fed a thought down the leash that had the woman roll off of her holding her head. Green eyes blazed up at her with anger, fear, and hatred and Ker'ias slowly stood.

Leaning close to the newly collared damane, Ker'ias began to speak as the battle began to reach its conclusion around her. "I am your sul'dam and you are now my damane. My name is Ker'ias. You will learn to obey me."

She slowly rose, her eyes not leaving those of the marath'damane who refused to lower her gaze respectfully. She briefly heard those around her swiftly controlling their own marath'damane but she refused to be rushed.

"I have shielded you from saidar, and you shall achieve touching it only at my discretion. Any effort of yours to hurt me will result in blinding pain. Any thought you may have to harm me will result in pain. It is the result of this ter'angreal we call the a'dam." She could see the dawning horror in the other woman's eyes and she felt a moment of regret that she should be the cause. However, it was far too dangerous to allow these women to wander freely, their power unchecked and seeking to control all.

"You have no choice but to obey. You belong to the empress now, may she live forever." She watched as her damane slowly regained her feet before lifting her chin firmly in the air. "You will stay silent." At her command, the damane's eyes widened as her mouth was bound with gags of air. Ker'ias was always amazed how there were those like her, the sul'dam, who were able to use the damane's power to control them. She was always fearfully amazed at what they could do, and she understood with her whole heart why such power should never be allowed to run free. The damane were weapons. Thinking weapons.

With a small gesture, she summoned a soldier who tossed the damane over his shoulder and tied her to Ker'ias's saddle. She mounted and began to ride towards the gateway, her hand protectively on the back of her damane. She flushed with pride as she saw the sul'dam waiting on the other end of the gateway, and she possessively allowed her hand to clench into platinum locks in front of her. She nodded sharply as approval was given to her with a slight nod from the keeper of the books. The damane was hers!

Berrand himself helped her lower her damane to the ground, and Ker'ias adjusted and fixed the white dress with the banded colored hem that fit the damane's form like a glove. She heard her own inhalation of breath at the stunning beauty before her, and she felt a twinge of excitement deep inside of her that she felt flow down the link and into her charge. She could see the sudden surprise in the damane's eyes and she ruthlessly squelched her thoughts. She knew of sul'dam who used the link to incite lust in their damane to lie with them, but Ker'ias refused to misuse and abuse her own power. Now here she was letting her thoughts seep down the leash like a fledgling. She was mortified and she barely controlled the emotion before it flowed down the link as well.

A sharp clap broke the stare between her and her damane. She watched as the other sul'dam forced their damane to kneel as the keeper walked over to them. He demanded the names of the newly collared ones who looked at him silently, their gazes filled with pride and sick fear. Ker'ias admired their passion but she knew it was no use. She herself had been torn from where she wished to be because she had another use, a purpose she couldn't run from. She had wanted to stay by the empress' side, friend and lover to one she had known since childhood, but things were not meant to be the way one dreamed them to be.

"Your name, damane," she said softly as the keeper approached and asked, his tone and gaze bored.

_**Reviews and constructive criticism would be welcome. Currently, there are 25+ unedited chapters, but without a single review I do not believe there is much of an interest.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Concepts, ideas, and characters (with the exception of original characters created for this fanfiction) are the creation and property of Robert Jordan and this story is loosely based off of his brilliant Wheel of Time series. He did such a thorough job of painting the Wheel of Time fantasy and this story will bear some inaccuracies as a consequence. **_

_**This chapter is written from Kirenth's perspective.**_

Kirenth had little time to analyze the peculiar emotions that rushed down their crafted bond before the sul'dam inquired her name. As the man approached she spat her full name and title with a sharp edge of defiance. Hate roiled and seethed off her in waves, much like the One Power enveloped her when she embraced saidar except composed of undiluted fury. The sensation of ice sank across her body through the a'dam. She jolted and shivered, stomach turning sickly and static crawled over her skin threateningly. Clenching her teeth and rolling her fingers into quivering fists, she mastered her temper as the White Tower had taught her and the sul'dam relinquished the silent reprimands.

The reality was that the woman was _her_ sul'dam and she her damane. Light, she wanted to weep again, but Kirenth refused to give the woman witness to her sorrow, though she could feel the despair through their linking. Coiling the emotion into a tight braid, she forced it aside, stretching the limits of her training the Aes Sedai had impressed upon her to maintain a composure of serenity. The man who took their names inquired those of the Aes Sedai and their proud voices quaked as no full sister of the White Tower's should. Kirenth closed her eyes, willing the Seanchan to melt away and briefly embraced the memories of all that she had lost.

A gentle tugging on the leash brought her to her feet and Kirenth seared the Seanchan with a hate filled gaze as she rose. The woman regarded her almost regretfully and pain immediately closed around Kirenth's body as the urge to lunge for the woman possessed her. The pain wracked her and the sul'dam stood, waiting patiently for twisting of her charge's muscles to subside. Only when Kirenth convinced herself that she would certainly _not_ drag the filthy Seanchan woman to the ground in a flurry of blows did the agony dissipate. And just as though nothing had occurred, the woman continued to lead her by the clasped collar securely around her neck.

Studying the woman's back and meticulously sculpted bun, Kirenth briefly wondered how much a sul'dam could glimmer from the bond she possessed through the bracelet and collar. As they walked, Kirenth carefully filed away her surroundings for a time when she could use the situation to her advantage... should escape or rescue ever come. Bleakness submerged her in the same way the pain had, but this was internal and birthed from her own doubts and misery. Loathing easily shadowed her despair as she thought of the silent spectator to her turmoil at the opposite end of the leash. She wished the woman had been trampled by her own stallion or scorched by a misguided bolt of lightening and Kirenth instantly doubled over a wave of nausea as a result to her cruel thoughts.

With unwavering patience, the sul'dam waited with an expressionless face as Kirenth suffered under self inflicted torrents of sickness and cramping muscles. When the assault ceased, they continued down the corridors on the sul'dam's predefined path. Glowering at the back of the Seanchan's ebony hair, Kirenth was forced to keep in close step with the leash that tethered her to the woman's will. Blight, she hated her and Kirenth willed the creator to curse the very thread she wove through the Pattern. May the turning of the Wheel bring her only misery.

Without any outward sign, the sul'dam abruptly halted and the front of Kirenth's body pressed briefly into her back. She felt a rush of disgust at having made physical contact with the despicable slaver, but an unexpected thrill of fleeting lust heated her body and twisted low in her stomach. The tempting emotion was birthed by the sul'dam and trailed down the silver links of the a'dam, filling Kirenth with desire. The flood of foreign impulse flickered out as a candle flame winked out under a rush of breath and Kirenth regarded the sul'dam with unabashed surprise. Eyes narrowing darkly on her captor, Kirenth recalled the immediate shame that had followed the sul'dam's previous indiscretion.

"Here, damane, you shall shed the crimes and possessions of being marath'damane." The sul'dam's voice was cool and she gestured to the open door before them. Stepping through the narrow frame, she drew Kirenth across the threshold into a small, nearly barren room. A bed occupied one corner with a table and basin in the other and a single, wooden chair marked the only furniture of luxury. Light spilled through an inadequate window, interrupted by vertical shadows cast by bars that were built into its making. A row of wooden pegs hung from the wall and Kirenth glanced at them curiously.

"I will never forget myself, filthy sla-" Kirenth's heated words sputtered as she crumpled under a wave of nausea and she fixed her green eyes on the sul'dam. Uneasily drawing breath into her lungs, she straightened and resumed. "I am Kirenth Alkeiran and am to be tested for the shawl of the White Tower under the grace of the light and Tar Valon."

_**As long as there is an interest I will continue to edit and post chapters. Thank you for your review ravingrevolution! It made all the difference. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Concepts, ideas, and characters (with the exception of original characters created for this fanfiction) are the creation and property of Robert Jordan and this story is loosely based off of his brilliant Wheel of Time series. He did such a thorough job of painting the Wheel of Time fantasy and this story will bear some inaccuracies as a consequence. **_

_**This chapter is written from Ker'ias' perspective**_.

"Your answer is incorrect. You are no one and nothing. You are exactly who and what I say you are and give you leave to be. Your name is your reward if you do as I say and bid." Ker'ias watched the shock and rebellion pour across the damane's face, but she knew beyond what the damane could ever know how much a name defined a person, even a damane. "I shall call you simply damane until you have earned the privilege of a name."

She watched as the damane was once more wracked with nausea and chills. She sighed internally. She knew what must be crossing the damane's mind to warrant such a strong reaction, but she stayed quiet and pretended not to notice.

"This is your clothing now. You will wear this grey dress; it is your uniform."

"I will not wear your dress. There is nothing wrong with my own." The damane spat at her and Ker'ias carefully kept her calm temper. She had been taught that breaking a damane was better done calmly. Losing your temper showed you as one who lost control.

"Then you shall wear nothing." With a quick thought the dress tore into shreds from the damane with the use of the One Power and fell to the floor in pieces. Underneath, the damane wore silken undergarments, the wispy material hinting and showing curves that left Ker'ias breathless. She hadn't anticipated being so physically drawn to her damane and was reminded once more of how many years had passed since she had taken a lover. She carefully gathered her emotions, knowing the damane had felt the full force of her lust. She turned and hung the grey dress on a hook. "It is here for you to wear. If you do not choose to do so, looking at your form all day will be a great distraction for myself and every soldier I choose to call to your rooms."

She heard the gasp behind her and from the corner of her eyes she saw the damane fall to the floor as the a'dam rewarded her violent thoughts with pain. She took the bracelet from her wrist and hung it on the last peg, leaving enough play for the damane to reach anywhere she would wish in her room. Of course, they always tried to pick it off the hook and leave.

"Do not touch the bracelet. It will make you deathly ill and pain like no other will torment you. Do not think I am speaking lies. I am Seanchan. Unlike you people from these lands, our honor is everything. You will be unable to remove the collar." Turning to leave, she stopped and spoke softly into the quiet.

"The life you lived before this is ended. There is no White Tower, no Aes Sedai testing. You are simply a damane. Your life now will be much simpler and easier but so much different. If you do not bend to it you will break and you will have lost all that you were. Do you understand?" She left and stood just outside the door, allowing the damane the freedom to explore the constraints and restraints of her new life.

_**The chapters are short because they are focused on the characters' individual perspectives. As I said before, there are many chapters unpublished and at least one added to their numbers a day. I will try to edit them and post at least a couple daily, but reviews and constructive criticism is a big motivator. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Concepts, ideas, and characters (with the exception of original characters created for this fanfiction) are the creation and property of Robert Jordan and this story is loosely based off of his brilliant Wheel of Time series. He did such a thorough job of painting the Wheel of Time fantasy and this story will bear some inaccuracies as a consequence. **_

_**This chapter is written from Kirenth's perspective.**_

The door closed behind the sul'dam with a gentle nudge and what little composure Kirenth possessed was stripped away. She slumped to the bed and spilled tears into her open palms. The air prickled her bare skin and the silver chain that draped across her thigh burned with coldness. Lifting her tear stained cheeks from her hands, Kirenth examined the ring of the Tower adorning the third finger of her left hand. The snake circled around her finger, clasping its tail in it's maw, symbolized marriage and bond to the White Tower. The silver band circling her neck could not replace that truth, even if it were an a'dam that bound her to the Seanchan's cause and sul'dam's will.

It was painful removing the golden serpent ring from her finger, she had not done this since gaining the status of Accepted, but she would retain what little she could of the Tower at any cost or risk of punishment. Glancing around the room she was almost frantic to find a safe haven for the bit of sculpted gold. Rising from the bed, she suppressed a shiver and moved freely in the slack the leash granted her. Being nearly nude did not hinder her movements or induce self inflicted modesty. She was Domani in addition to being Kirenth Alkeiran of the White Tower and her culture possessed little shame when it came to the expression and confidence of their bodies. She traced the walls and floor carefully, but found no place to hide something even so small as the ring.

Kirenth avoided the wooden peg secured to the wall until her searches desperately led her to the suspended hooks. Her bracelet looped around one of the extended pegs, silver chain spilling down from the device and the grey dress marked the far ending hook. Edging her fingertips around the wooden slate, she cautiously worked not to disturb the suspended a'dam. She did not need the sul'dam's heeding to know that any attempt to move the bracelet would cripple her with wracking pain until the woman returned... if she decided to pick it up and relieve her of the torment. Her deft fingers brush a warp in the wood and Kirenth nearly stumbled to press her cheek to the wall and examine it.

"Light!" Kirenth exhaled with relief and a crooked smile tipped the corner of her mouth. There was a small crevice created by the unnatural dip in the wooden slate and the perfect smoothness of the wall. Without hesitation, she dropped the golden ring into the nook.

She nearly smoothed her skirts as she sat down on the bed, expecting the white fabric of the Accepted's dress to glide beneath her fingertips, but skin greeted her touch. Her brow creased and she closed her eyes to invoke still calm when sobs threatened to rattle her lungs. The mattress barely sank beneath her weight and Kirenth curled wearily to her side. Aches and pains dotted her body and waning sickness still churned within her stomach.

Kirenth hated the sul'dam woman, hated her more than she loved the embrace of saidar, and cruel thoughts ghosted in her mind. She hastily suppressed the images before the a'dam would punish her for the violent musings. More than the Seanchan, she loathed that a part of her had enjoyed the small thrill that had escaped down the ter'angreal. Despite herself, the startling sensation had been undeniably pleasurable and she would have been unable to resist if the woman had continued influencing her through the a'dam. Kirenth replaced the revulsion by basking in the satisfaction of the shame the sul'dam's brief indulgence had sparked.

Rolling to her back, Kirenth gazed sightlessly at the ceiling. She forced aside disgust to envision the sul'dam's brilliant, blue eyes and silky, obsidian tresses twisted skillfully into a neatly woven bun. Her voice had rung like low bells, steady and patient, as unmoving as the Spine of the World under to current of weather and time. She would torment the women by her own binds of modesty and humility, twist her honor into a blade that sank deep between her shoulders. She would shame the Seanchan's twisted ideals of morality.

_**Thank you for the encouragement, Kitrin! Your review was greatly appreciated. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Concepts, ideas, and characters (with the exception of original characters created for this fanfiction) are the creation and property of Robert Jordan and this story is loosely based off of his brilliant Wheel of Time series. He did such a thorough job of painting the Wheel of Time fantasy and this story will bear some inaccuracies as a consequence. **_

**_This chapter is written from Ker'ias' perspective_.**

She paced nervously up and down the corridor as her fingers unconsciously worried the red panels of her dress and smoothed her skirts. She bit her lip delicately, and sighed as she debated what her next move should be. Breaking a marath'damane was delicate work and required extreme caution so one did not break the mind. In that case, sometimes the new damane became someone so obedient and willing that it sickened some, but in others the mind simply snapped and the damane was rendered useless. The key was breaking the will without breaking the spirit.

"You have your work cut out for you," a voice said from behind her and Ker'ias straightened. "I have already beaten mine into submission. I'll bet you haven't laid not one hand on that wild damane of yours."

Ker'ias turned and barely managed to keep a calmly bored expression on her features. She and Sha'alain had come through the ranks together, but that was the only similarity between the them.

"Perhaps you prefer a more brutish style, but I wish my damane to be of some use when I am finished." Sha'alain's beautiful features twisted in anger before smoothing once more into the classic beauty Ker'ias had once thought she could never grow tired of gazing upon.

"Let us see the extent of your training, shall we?"

"Leave over, Sha'alain," a voice spoke from behind them and Sha'alain's lips twisted cruelly at the sight of Kel'neri. "Your intentions to shame Ker'ias are too obvious."

"So you are admitting she could possibly be shamed."

"No, that is not what I said. You twist words almost as well as the people of these shores." Sha'alain blanched at the words, anger driving the blood from her face. As her hands clenched, Ker'ias stepped in to remove her sister from the heated situation.

"I shall show my damane to you and ease your curiosity. I am quite proud of the steps I've made and I see no reason to hide her."

She strode to the door and opened it, her eyes riveted by the sight of the damane lying abed, the silken undergarments tracing every curve and dip of smooth flesh. She swallowed hard and grabbed her thoughts by the toe as they sought to escape her and turned to usher the two inside.

"My, Ker'ias, I did not think you a user of lust as a training tool. I have heard of sul'dam who use sex as a form of teaching." Even Kel'neri regarded her intently as Ker'ias simply stood calmly and spoke.

"Damane has refused to wear the dress of grey so she has been stripped of her own and will remain without clothing until she asks me for the grey dress to wear." Kel'neri smiled at her approvingly, her gaze coldly taking in the physical properties of the damane.

"Why not simply force it? It is much quicker and ultimately easier than this. You are giving it a choice when you do this." Ker'ias barely suppressed a sigh and nodded as though Sha'alain had spoken wisely.

"I fear this damane will not be suitable if I am too harsh with her." Sha'alain nodded understandingly.

"I did fear you would be burdened with a weak spirited girl. Your methods are rather... unique." She turned to leave, her anger at Kel'neri forgotten at the opportunity given to insult Ker'ias' pride without fear of reprisal. "The damane does appear to be in excellent physical condition. If you are going to give it to the soldiers, allow me to select the men. I know the perfect brutes and I think it could withstand their attentions."

Sha'alain's parting words left a feeling of disgust in the pit of Ker'ias' stomach. For the first time since she had entered the room her eyes fell upon her damane who was looking between the three with an expression that ranged from shock to hatred to outrage. The damane's hands reached for the dress and Ker'ias forced herself to speak.

"No. You will not wear the grey dress until you have asked me for it. You were given it and you refused it. Now you must ask."

"May I put on the grey dress?" the damane asked through gritted teeth after long moments of thoughtful silence.

"No. You have not earned the privilege of wearing the dress, a privilege you were given until you yourself deemed yourself unworthy. You may ask me once each day for the dress and when I have decided you may I will give my permission."

Kel'neri nodded approvingly, her eyes warm and shining upon her sister. "You are a gift to the Corenne, sister. May your eyes always be safe." Ker'ias returned the smile and briefly touched her sister's hand before turning back to regard the damane who stood still and silent by the bed. As the door closed quietly behind her, Ker'ias considered her next words carefully.

"Your sisters fall to the Seanchan. Already the one known as Tyrain has fallen and Richelle is beyond words. A scholar assumes it is because the marath'damane's warders fell in battle and it severed the power bond between them causing great illness." She let the impact of her words sink in before continuing. "We have captured twenty three of your sisters before this day. We shall soon humble what you call the Tower and break you all to the leash. Saidar should be feared and used by the dictate of the Empress, may she live forever," Ker'ias said passionately. "It should not be within the whims of a separate government that answers only to themselves. You are a vessel, a weapon from the light to drive back the shadow."

She walked over and gazed down upon the strands of the damane's dress that scattered across the floor. "Pick this up. Your room and person is to be kept spotless."

Ker'ias made the mistake of allowing her eyes to pass over the damane who seemed to be posed as though to thrust her bosom to strain against the silken bindings twined around her chest. The shadowy V of her legs seemed to be accentuated in the late evening light that filtered through the small window high in the room. Ker'ias' caught her breath before it expelled from her in a sigh of longing that would have shamed her to the point of begging for death. The dappled play of light and shadows across the damane's skin were like small kisses placed by the lips of the sun. Ker'ias turned abruptly and smoothed her skirts.

"I will see you first thing early in the morning. We shall begin our lessons." She strode from the room feeling as though for every small victory she had gained over the damane she had lost a battle.

_**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**_


End file.
